gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Adder
The Truffade Adder is a two-door super car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Adder is heavily based on the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport for the general shape, the greenhouse area, rear bumper area, and side windows. The design of this car has some resemblance to the Saab Aero-X for the wheels, headlamps, and front fascia. The front fascia and partially the headlights also bear a resemblance to some of the recent Jaguar models. The taillights are based off Aston Martins, as they have flattened c-shaped taillights. Some elements of the front and sides of the car appear to be inspired by speculated Super Veyron illustrations. The car's front appears more like the speculated concept. The front bumper features large ducts near the base. The bumper's bottom edge is raised for the width beneath the main grille. The main grille is a wide, curved trapezium-like element. The Truffade emblem is mounted centrally on the grille. The car's headlight units that are similar to those of the Felon GT. The sides of the car are made up completely from curves, the wheelbase has a long impressed area not far above it, leading to an air duct and above this there is a main body curve which runs along the base of the door and then heads up to the top of the car's sides. The wheel arches feature flat faces but are heavily flared from the body at the rear. The windows continue the curvy theme of the car's design, curving downwards towards the rear. The roof features two ducts which have been almost directly taken from the Veyron Super Sport. The rear of the car is similar to its real life counterpart in that it features a completely curved outer profile. The engine cover area however, has a central vertical fin behind the rear windscreen. The rear face features a central brake light strip at the top with two wide C-shaped lights on either side, with their top edges coinciding with the bottom edge of the central strip. The rear lights are fully red, having no clear indication of allocation for reverse lamps. The license plate is mounted centrally between two wide D-shaped air ducts that help the engine breathe. The base of the rear bumper features a large polymer-covered area with two large quadrilateral-shaped exhaust tips mounted centrally. In-game, the front fascia of the Adder is very similar to that of the Lampadati Felon and the convertible Felon GT. Also, the rear turning signal is combined with its brake light, similar to the Stanier. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' .]] As befitting the car's real life counterpart, the Adder has the highest theoretical top speed of any car in the game, although it can still be beaten by several other super cars with acceleration and handling given the right circumstances. Although it is capable of reaching blinding velocities, its handling is below average, suffering from prominent understeer, and despite its impressive top speed, its acceleration is lackluster for a Super and often times will lose to Supers with higher acceleration such as the Turismo R, the Zentorno or Entity XF, but remains to be impressive at 5.9 seconds (according to the First Person speedometers). Furthermore, the car's four-wheel drive layout helps it jolt forward quickly, as well as giving is good traction and much better stability. Though the engine model isn't clear, it is likely powered by a W16 engine, sharing it from the real life counterpart. The engine sound is also similar, and a turbocharger whine as well as a dump-valve can also be heard, without the use of modifications. The engine is laid out longitudinally in a mid engine, all wheel drive layout, gibing the car some excellent take off and traction. The engine sounds to be a high-revving, muffled-exhaust V10, sharing it with the 9F in the enhanced version of GTA V. The large chassis and overall shape gives it a strong and rigid design, which is something you want when crashing or colliding. The deformation rate is slow, though the wheels tend to lock up or give a positive camber when done so. The front of the car also has a tendency to "slip" or skitter off other cars it touches when at high speeds. GTA V Overview 2X W16 (Cover) Turbocharged V10 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6}} Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Adder-GTAV-PortolaDrive.jpg|The black and orange Adder parked at Portola Drive. Adder-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Adder on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners * Devin Weston owns a black Adder as seen in Blitz Play. It cannot be stolen by the player. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' , Rockford Hills.]] * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,000,000. * Spawns frequently in front of Sessanta Nove at Portola Drive, Rockford Hills as a reference to the Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Bijan Pakzad Edition. * While the player cannot steal Devin Weston's Adder from his house after Blitz Play (the 'enter vehicle' button won't work), it is possible to obtain it at the beginning of I Fought the Law. * While switching to Franklin, the relatively common scenario wherein he's stuck in traffic rarely happens in Downtown Vinewood, often surrounded by several uncommon cars, usually including an Adder. ** There may be up to three Adders in this particular scenario, however this is even rarer. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,000,000. * Spawns at Portola Drive, in the same location as in story mode. Possibly only if there is another Adder nearby to act as a spawn seed. However, since it is valued at significantly over $100,000, it is fitted with a tracker and cannot be stored in a garage. * Rarely driven by the NPC Online Joyrider. Trivia * The Adder shares its name with a venomous snake native to Europe and northern Asia. * The default radio stations of the Adder are FlyLo FM & Soulwax FM. * The weight of the Adder is 88 kg (194 lbs) lighter than its real life counterpart, with a weight of 1888 kg (4162 lbs). * In the enhanced version of GTA V, the Adder's sound is a little different, it seems to feature the dump-valve sound effect, now much louder and smoother. * Despite claiming to go a top speed of 250 mph (making it the fastest car in the game), the speedometer in first-person view only reads up to to 215 mph. ** Furthermore, the Adder struggles to reach 150 mph, even on long stretches of roads and runways. Meaning, when tested, the Adder can only reach around 190 mph. * When competing with a Z-Type in a straight-line race, the Z-Type will eventually catch up with the Adder's top speed. Visually, it shares the same top speed with the Z-Type, but in the handling files and on the speedometers in the enhanced version, they are different statistics. * At some point, the Adder had a spoiler. It could have possibly functioned similar to the spoiler found on the T20. This can be seen on Legendarymotorsport.net image, after the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 Update. *The Adder shares the engine cover with the 9F, however, it features two side-by-side, further hinting towards the real life Veyron's W16 engine, as two of the 9F's V8 engine would mathematically equal 16. This, however, is not how a W16 engine is laid out , likely a developer oversight. **Furthermore, in the enhanced version, the Adder shares the V10 engine sound with the 9F. **The Adder's engine cover is laid backwards when compared to the 9F's. References Navigation }} de:Adder (V) es:Adder fr:Adder pl:Adder ru:Adder Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Truffade Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles